landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Saurus Rock
}} Saurus Rock is a rock that looks like Doc, the famous Lone Dinosaur, that appears in and some episodes of the television series. Description and History Legend has it that Saurus Rock first appeared some time after the Lone Dinosaur had beaten the Meanest Sharptooth. The ring of teeth around Saurus Rock's neck is said to have come from the vicious sharptooth. As said by Grandpa Longneck, an old legend states that if anything happens to Saurus Rock, bad luck will descend upon the Great Valley. Later in the film, Cera's niece and nephew, Dinah and Dana, go and find it after she tells them to get lost. In an attempt by the main gang to save them from falling off Saurus Rock (which they had managed to climb), Cera tries to save them by climbing on the tooth encircling Saurus Rock's neck. Her niece and nephew fall on top of her and they accidentally break one of the teeth around its neck. The next day, the bad luck begins. The watering hole that the dinosaurs of the Great Valley always drink from dries up, and the gang have a number of mishaps, including Ducky and Spike getting stung by bees. Later in the day, a massive tornado sweeps across the Great Valley, destroying a large number of flora. Also, when Littlefoot leaves to fix things by himself to make Doc stay in the Valley, Cera accidentally tosses a little pebble in the air and causes it to collide with an old pile of logs, making them fall on top of her and her friends. Saurus Rock is eventually repaired at the end of the movie with a new tooth on its neck from one of the sharpteeth that Grandpa Longneck and Doc had defeated. At the end of the film, Grandpa reveals to Littlefoot that there was never any such thing as bad luck, and the legend that breaking Saurus Rock would cause any was simply a bedtime story, but Littlefoot insisted that there's no harm in making sure. Saurus Rock is also seen the TV episodes , and . In the first episode, it is seen in the song Talking Big, when Ruby is trying to teach Ducky how to speak the titular tone. When Ducky asks her if she should talk as big as Saurus Rock is, it appears next to her. In The Star Day Celebration, Saurus Rock is seen in a flashback, located in the Mysterious Beyond. Chomper shows the monolith to Ruby, indicating that the Great Valley is just beyond it. Finally, at the end of Return to Hanging Rock, Grandpa Longneck brings the gang of seven along with Skip to the top of Saurus Rock so that they are safe from the fire that engulfed the Redwood Forest nearby. Trivia *In The Star Day Celebration, it is revealed that Saurus Rock is indeed part of the Mysterious Beyond, and not in an abandoned area of the Great Valley. Category:Land Before Time locations Category:Rocks Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock locations